dogislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Kunka Ruins
Category:Areas Please note: Trolling is NOT tolerated here! If you edit or add something inappropriate your post will get deleted and you will be banned from the wiki. PLEASE only edit if you will be mature and respectful with our wiki. The Kunka Ruins is an ancient tomb for Sniff Masters, which is rigged with many traps in every corner. This temple is where you will find two artifacts: the Stone of the Heavens and the Sniff Master Medal. Hidden deep inside the Kunka Ruins is the Ancient Monster that you will have to defeat in order to save the world. It takes the form of a T-Rex skeleton, and is angry about being sealed away, presumably by your father. How to get through the first part of the Kunka Ruins The only way to get into Ancient Grove is to get the Sniff Master Medal. The Sniff Master Medal is in the Kunka Ruins.The only way to get inside is to have the key. Tao has the key; he may have found it when he was training to be a Sniff Master, before he lost his sense of smell. Once he gives you the key, you go inside in search of the medal. However, be careful!; the tomb is filled with cobras, enemies with good eyesight and a short temper. Your first task is to catch an Ancient Fish from the small pond in front of the Kunka Ruins entrance. Place it on the offering table, and watch the door open to reveal the rest of the ruins. You now need to find the Silver Dog Statue and the Golden Dog Statue. The Golden Dog Statue is in a room guarded by a door; find the switch by sniffing it out, press it, and the door will open, revealing the statue. The Silver Dog Statue is just behind a lush, watery, leafy green room that contains a cobra. There is a leafy wall that seems impassable, but is actually a secret entrance to the statue. Place both the statues on pedestals, and go through the room, to find the Sniff Master Medal. How to get through the second part of the Kunka Ruins SPOILER WARNING You are sent to the Kunka Ruins again by the Anc Queen to find the Stone Of The Heavens. You are teleported there, and there is no exit. To open a door to get to the next stage, you need to find a switch. To find the switch, you are faced with three narrow gaps. One has the switch, the other two are rigged with poison blasts. When you find the switch, the door opens and you can get through. Beyond that, is an half-invisible path you need to cross. Once you get past that, you go into a room that has a steep mossy area, and a path around it. You sniff at the door (after you get past a cobra) then you go find the switch, near the corner of the room. After you activate the switch, the door will open. You get through that, and you are faced with a Dark River. There are Ancient Fish in that river, and you need to fish one out and offer it up again. The door will open, and you run downstairs. You are at the last level of the Kunka Ruins--and the most dangerous. It is a dead end There is a pedestal, and a big door. Petasi concludes that pressing it will open the door, and he's right. You enter a huge, wet, humid room with waterfalls streaming on the sides, and switches on each corner. You think it is all safe until you see the Stone Of The Heavens, and you run across the middle. The room begins to shake, and the door closes. Then, a gigantic dinosaur skeleton called the Ancient Monster smacks down on the center of the stage! You step on the right switches to knock him out (found through sniffing, of course), but that isn't enough to take him out. Petasi heard about a secret switch to seal him up, which is located in the middle of the room. Once you find it, the dinosaur collapses. The door opens, and you will get the Stone Of The Heavens. Once you remove it, the cave holding it will start to collapse. You then go to a minecart and start riding it in order to escape. Move your paw cursor towards the fruit, and dodge the bats! If you run out of health, you have to start all over again.